The Devil's Tears
by DaydreamsandImaginings
Summary: Edward and Bella stopped talking after the van incident, yet Bella still finds herself in trouble when she is changed by James only a few months later. Edward can't protect Bella from everything, especially not her destiny. Can they both accept their feelings for each other?
1. One Engine

**Disclaimer: Twilight was written by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter One: One Engine

BPOV

I woke from my sleep as the papers on my desk flew off onto the floor, startling me. Goosebumps arose on my arms and fear tickled down my spine. There was something wrong.

"Charlie?" I called out. The cold March wind breezed through my window and I saw wondering how it was opened. I slowly got up from my now cold bed and put my feet on the carpet, one at a time. A rush ran through me, and as I held my breath, I realized something was very wrong indeed.

Just then, a slow creaking sound began near my door. I turned quickly, almost tripping over my shoes in the dark, and when I finally reached the door, I tried to open it.

Locked.

"How can this be…?" I whispered. I jiggled the door handle as much as I could, trying in desperation to be free of this closing space around me, when I heard a voice behind me.

"And here I thought you would be calm."

I turn quickly towards the voice, blinking quickly trying to get my eyes used to the dark. It has become colder in the room, and the presence of this person was making my nerves atdn on end. The voice had been quiet, but with clear intentions of harm.

"Who…who are you?"

"Goodness you smell so good. This room is toxic for someone like me."

It was a male for all I could make out. His brown hair stopping short of his eyebrows, and a malicious grin on his face, His long nose hooked short, and his clothes were bathed in a reddish substance. Blood. I suddenly felt the urge to vomit, but that wasn't what had worried me. His eyes were a bright red, shining out his face like rubies. This man was not normal, not human. I had no idea to what his intentions were, but all I knew was that I had to get out of here.

I made a move to scream, to get Charlie in here, but somehow the man sensed me tensing up my body to release a howl, and he made a move to grab my body and quickly cover my mouth. I struggled against him as much as I could, but my weight was nothing for his heavy stature. His ice cold skin penetrated through my t-shirt and had me squirming to get away. No screams would go past his heavy hand, and I was starting to fade in and out of consciousness while he squeezed the life out of me.

"Don't bother screaming, no one will come. Especially not your father, he's already being taken care of." He chuckled into my ear. My eyes widen at the realization that someone was after my father was all, and I started to thrash out even more. My shoulder hit the man's chest with a painful intensity, and I knew that it would bruise. All of a sudden, commotion came out of Charlie's room, and I heard him screaming as someone attacked him. NO! I wildly threw myself around, trying to get some kind of leverage, and Charlie's screams became louder, and I hoped desperately that the neighbors could hear, before I realized that we were more secluded on our street. I was surprised at the tears falling from eyes, but then again, this wasn't how I imagined I would die.

"Such a pretty girl…" The man whispered, his right fingers pushing back my hair and stroking my neck. "It is such a shame that I already have a mate. You'd almost be as beautiful as she is. Your innocent eyes just draw in attention from everyone, especially creatures like me."

What is this man? I still tried screaming and thrashing around, but my body was becoming tired from the struggle. It was only when I looked at my forearm did I realize I was bleeding profusely from a cut. He took in a deep breath behind me and exhaled in ecstasy. He grabbed hold of my left wrist while moving to cover my mouth and promptly twisted it, cracking the bones I had there. The immense pain shot through me as I howled through his palm, and my feet were swept under me and I found myself on the floor with a weight on my leg. He added more force to my leg and I could feel it crack slowly with all the force. He finally let my mouth go and I found myself screaming when my leg finally broke.

"Please don't play with your food." Another voice came into the room. A female. All I could make of her was her vibrant, curly red hair, and the same red eyes as my torturer. I realized that Charlie had stopped screaming, and a small part of me knew that he would never wake up again. I sobbed deeply at my instincts, hoping I wasn't right. "Please, please just end this! Get this over with!" I yell.

The man starts to snicker, and kisses the red haired woman slowly. My vision starts to go in and out and I hoped that I would die just now, so these people wouldn't it for me. Another man joins in my room, and he too possessed the same strange red eyes as the other two. "We must leave soon, make it quick James, you've had your fun."

"You really have no fun Laurent, but since you insist." James was back by my side in less than a second, but all I wanted was for death to overtake me. I tried to look into his eyes, but couldn't find the strength to.

"I'll make it quick, I promise." He whispers in my ear, and then moves to my neck. Will he slash it? Will I bleed all over this floor and my eyes stare at the ceiling. I realized that I didn't get to talk to Renee today. His teeth suddenly sink into my neck, and starts to suck greedily suck at my blood. These people were not human. They're vampires. "No! Get off!" I scream.

All of a sudden, four more men broke into my room, immediately slamming the redhead and Laurent into the wall with force, causing the wall to crack immediately. James left my neck, and I thought I was in the clear until everything started to burn with a fiery intensity. My nerves were on fire, and so was every inch of my body. James injected me with something. I couldn't concentrate on the battle going on in front of me anymore. A blur of a giant man slugged Laurent and proceed to rip his arm off. A blonde man fighting off the redhead, who was trying to reach James for help. In my screaming, I hadn't noticed that James had been slammed against the north wall of my room by a tall man with bronze hair. I wailed in desperation as another blonde came to his knees next to me. "Isabella? Isabella, can you hear me?" I nodded quickly as more pain rushed through my body. The conversation between the bronze haired man and James became louder to me, and I heard bits and pieces.

"Why did you come here?" The stranger slammed James into the wall again. "What was the purpose of attacking here? There's no way you couldn't have known there is a coven already here." He growled out.

James chuckled darkly. "Well of course we sensed you, but the girl was too irresistible to deny. All we wanted was a midnight snack."

"You should have listened to your friends. They were not wrong in avoiding this game in particular." Waves of fire rush through me, and I can't help but thrash out. The giant man had come over to me and the blonde man. "Emmett, hold her down. She's in a lot of pain."

"Yea, no kidding."

As the man named Emmett holds me down tightly, even more pressure starts to build, and I can't hold back the guttural screams in my throat. James and the other man continue their talking as they fight. James had grabbed the boy by his shirt and threw him down, but the boy quickly got back up again, using his feet to trip James, and throw him back into the wall, holding him there by James' jacket.

"You're attracted to her too, aren't you? You want her blood just as much as I do." James taunts. These men are vampires too?

"You don't know what you're talking about." The boy growls.

"You're quivering in desire for her blood. She's…" James slows down, and comes to a realization, and smirks at the boy. "She's your singer." The boy smashes himself into James, trying to make him stop talking. I whimper as the blonde man puts his palm against my forehead, trying to cool me down. He has the same ice cold skin as James.

"Well since her blood is now turning into venom, maybe I can you a little taste of what she tastes like." He spits my blood onto the bronze haired boy, and the boy loses control as he steps back in shock, my blood splattered onto his face. He roars, and rips off James' arms, and the blonde who had been fighting the redhead came to his aid, helping the boy pummel James into the floorboards, and after a struggle, the bronze haired boy rips off James' head, and throws it to the ground and roars.

"You have to calm down," The blonde takes the other boy by his shoulders, and he visibly relaxes. "We have to be there for the girl." More electricity runs through me, and I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Carlisle, we have to get her back. It's almost dawn." More icy hands touch my clammy skin in vain trying to cool me, but the fire was burning hotter.

"Yes, I know. Jasper, Emmett, take care of the bodies. Where is the redhead?"

"She managed to escape. She tricked me somehow. She was angry, very angry. She wants revenge."

Someone sighs. I scream again. "This has gotten out of hand. The chief is dead, and his poor daughter is turning." The blonde man says. I think his name is Carlisle.

"What do we do?" Emmett says. The other blonde has already started to gather body parts.

"Open a wound on the chief, where he was bitten. That way the examiner can't find the bite mark. Spread the girl's blood around her room. Make it look like a struggle. We'll have to make it look like she was taken." I start to scream again. I scream at the plan, I scream at the torture my body is going through, I scream at everything right now. "It's the only way. Has Jasper started the fire?"

A smooth voice interjects. This must be the boy who killed my attacker. "Yes."

"Alright, let's move. We'll meet Jasper at the house after he extinguishes the fire. Our first priority is the girl. The pain will only get worse. Emmett, start moving things around."

I felt my burning body being lifted into someone's arms, and the pain started up again. Someone keeps their hand over my mouth to cover my screams as they walk down the stairs. I feel thousands of needles pricking me, over and over again. As I was laid down on soft leather seats, I couldn't help but wonder who the bronze haired boy was. I grabbed the seats as wave came and went, tearing them a bit. As my consciousness slowly faded away, I realized that the boy could only be the same person who already saved my life before.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**That was the first chapter! If you're a little confused about the plot, Edward and Bella stopped talking after the van incident. Port Angeles never happened, neither did the meadow and the attack on Bella occurred on day of what was supposed to be meeting the Cullens. **

**The story gets its name from a song called The Devil's Tears by Angus & Julia Stone. It is BEAUTIFUL, and I find it fits the couple very well! Each chapter will have a song for a title. This chapter was influenced by "One Engine" by The Decemberists.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! **


	2. Everybody's Changing

**Disclaimer: Twilight was written by Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Chapter Two: Everybody's Changing

EPOV

Isabella Swan would be a vampire in three days.

My mind has been drowning in thoughts. My family was worried that I would lose my cool around so much of Bella's blood spilled, especially in the tiny confines of my Volvo. I pushed the gas up to ninety, speeding north to our home in the woods. I've never felt such anger, and sorrow at the same time. I was glad that Jasper wasn't here to feel my emotions now, I'm sure that I was a mess.

_ Edward, she's fine. It's early enough in the stages that she can still comprehend us. _Carlisle tried to sooth me.

"It is not fine, Carlisle. Nothing is fine. I stay away from her, to protect her, and she still ends up with venom running through her veins. No. She's too good for this life. She won't be able to live on it." I spit out.

Months of avoiding Bella down the drain. I avoided her for her own good, for MY own good. I couldn't risk the fact that I could lose my control over my thirst near her, but over time, it was more than just her blood I started to desire. Everything about her enticed me. Her long, chocolate brown hair, her shimmering eyes and her dazzling smile. I was attracted to it, but I could never admit it. My family had started to notice my odd behavior. My lingering looks towards Bella at lunch, and my insistence to make sure she had made it home safe.

After the incident with the van, Bella had been too close to finding out our secret. She was more observant than I had given her credit for when I pushed the van away. I knew that she was more perceptive then the other humans, and I was much more scared that Bella would tell everyone that I was across the parking lot, pushing her to safety. It pained me to ignore her sweet voice telling me good afternoon in biology, but she soon realized that I did not want to be friends.

I didn't know what I wanted to be with her.

All I knew is that I couldn't jeopardize my family.

I couldn't jeopardize her soul.

Bella was still screaming when I pulled up into our driveway, the rubber tires screeching as they bumped over the gravel. Her moans and whimpers were scaring Emmett, he had never witnessed a changing before. Rosalie ran out the front door to meet us and make sure we were alright. When she saw Bella wailing in pain in Emmett's arms, her gold eyes widened, not ready to believe that Bella had been bitten. _Edward, what happened?! _She turned towards me, disbelief all over her stony face.

"Nomads." I gritted out. "The leader was a tracker. We managed to kill him and one other, but the leader's mate escaped." Rosalie frowned. She knew that a widowed mate was not a pleasant thing; we would be on watch while comforting Bella during her change. Bella started to thrash out once more, and Rosalie and I both grabbed at random limbs while Emmett struggled to latch onto her slight body, finally getting her to calm down a little, and we carried her inside. Esme came down to see what the commotion was, and she suddenly understand why the four of us had bolted out of the door. _Oh my goodness…_

We took up Bella to one of the guest bedrooms next to my room, laying her down gently so she wouldn't be in any more pain then she already was. Her nerves must be on fire by now, her arteries freezing over and vital organs shutting down painfully. Her skin would be the first to go, already starting to become a slighter pale then what was her translucent, ivory skin. The blush in her cheeks was losing place, and I felt a small pang in my heart for some reason, but I couldn't place it. Wait…

"Where is Alice?"

If it hadn't been for Alice, we would have never known that the nomads would pass through Forks. It was a split second decision that James had made. From what I had read in his mind, he had first caught the scent of Bella in Seattle, but lost it at a halfway point. He only recently caught ahold of it outside of the city limits, and made a split second decision to follow it and begin his torturous games. Alice had caught the decision, and informed us right away that Bella was in grave danger. I was grateful to Alice and her ability, but I was severely disappointed that I could not save her from the danger she was in.

"I'm here." We all turned around at the musical tone, and saw Alice standing next to Jasper, carrying a small bag of possessions. "I thought that maybe after her changing, she would want some of her things. As reminders." We all winced at that. We would have no idea if Bella had retained her human memories when she wakes. I dreaded telling her what she had become, what she had lost her father and her entire life to. Alice looks me in the eye, her eyes flashing. _You couldn't have stopped this. Stop blaming yourself. _

I shook my head as Bella hit a peak in the changing. Her leg was repairing itself. It was the largest injury she had sustained and it would take more time to heal it. Her screams had gotten louder, and we all winced as the sound pierced our ears. Our hearing was too good, and three days would be torture listening to Bella die slowly. Jasper tried to send out waves of calm across the room, but Bella had rebuked his efforts. He sighed, and shook his head when everyone looked at him. "No luck. She's in too much pain." He cricked his neck slowly, the tension of Bella's pain being inflicted on him too.

"Jasper, step outside for a few minutes. Calm yourself. We'll rejoin in a family meeting in ten minutes in the dining room. We need to discuss how to handle this." Carlisle said gravely. Esme looked up at him sadly, slowly reaching for his hand and interlocking her fingers with his. Carlisle looked down at her, and tried to smile, but the situation had been too much to deal with. In his mind, Carlisle was coming up with different ways to try and stop the pain from becoming too much for Bella. _There could be a way for it to work…._

"What will work?" I ask impatiently. Carlisle looks up in surprise, temporarily forgetting that I could read his mind. He sighed and looked at Bella writhing on the couch.

"It's just a theory that I've had…..I think Morphine could help stop the pain."

Rosalie stops pacing in front of the window and Emmett pulls his head out his hands. "Morphine? Do you really think it can cut back the pain of the venom?" Emmett asks incredulously. Emmett was the last changing we had in the household before Jasper and Alice had arrived in all of their glory. It was horrifying to see a 6'5 man thrash around on the floor crying of pain. _Carlisle must be joking. Isn't her skin already hardening?_ Emmett voiced his concerns out loud to us, and Carlisle shrugged.

"Yes, however there must be soft spots where the venom hasn't gotten to. If we find those weak spots before her skin hardens completely, we could inject the morphine into her system and see if it will take any effect." Carlisle explained. Everyone seemed to murmur their support for the plan, and Carlisle went into his office to pull out some supplies. When he came back, he carried a large syringe, antiseptic and an IV bag filled with morphine. "Everyone meet in the dining room. I'll be there in a few moments." Carlisle started to fill the syringe carefully.

"Do you need help?" I ask. Esme gives me a confused look. She knew I had never been interested in anyone else's changing, but she also knew that I have a fascination with Bella. She gives me a knowing smile, and walks out of the room. _He'll figure it out on his own. _I stare at her, wondering what she could have meant by that.

"No. Edward, I want you to stay in the dining room."

"What? Why?"

"I know you are more than capable of handling blood Edward, but this is Bella we are talking about. She sent you to Alaska with one sniff of her, and none of her blood was even spilled then."

I sighed. I knew he was right. It was torture having to be in my car with Bella and her open wounds. It would be better for me to stay out here.

As I walked to the dining room to join everyone else, I thought more about Bella. I was just so curious of her, that I allowed myself to get somewhat closer to her-without her knowing. I watched over her as she would arrive home, to my sibling's bemusement. I felt a need to get over my bloodlust, but then it became a desire to get to know her, to be able to speak freely with her. From what I had observed at school and when Bella was with her father, she was selfless to a fault. Whenever someone annoyed her, she responded in a dry, sarcastic voice. I watched her through other students mind, as she was bored in Trig class, or when she took charge of her English group project because she didn't trust Mike Newton to work on it. I smiled as I thought about image of her falling down in gym every day.

Eventually my curiosity became too great, and I needed to see her more. I didn't even realize how much I was thinking about until one night I found myself perched on Bella's windowsill. I braced myself to get caught, and was ready to hightail it out of there when I heard Bella speak.

"Edward."

_Edward._

I froze out of my reverie and looked up to see six pairs of gold eyes looking intently at me. Alice gave me a knowing look smirking and Jasper looked confused at my nostalgia. Rosalie rolled her eyes when she realized that I was finally paying attention. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Everyone take a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

As everyone took their seats, Alice took the time to tease me. _Are you having nice daydreams? _I hissed at her, and she giggled, loving the fact that she was getting on my nerves.

It was just then when we sat down that I had noticed that Bella's incessant screaming had come to a stop. I looked incredulously at Carlisle, and he seemed to know what I was thinking. "The morphine seems to have taken some effect, but I can't be certain of how long it will stay in her system. For all we know, the morphine might wear off in half an hour." He explained. It was a good enough answer, but we were all still uneasy about it.

"Down to business," Carlisle started. "Jasper, you begin."

"Alright, two of the nomads, James and Laurent have been destroyed. I managed to burn their bodies in the woods surrounding the Swan house, and I put it out before it became too unmanageable." Jasper said. "The woman, however, escaped. She was very angry Carlisle." He said gravelly. Carlisle nodded. He knew that we would have to watch out for the red haired woman. "She'll definitely want revenge, especially against Edward." He stated. Esme looked up, scared.

"Why would she want revenge against Edward?" Esme asked.

"I'm the one who killed her mate." I stated, looking over at the stairs. Bella was still whimpering, but at least her screams had come to a halt. She shouldn't in such pain.

Carlisle starts the discussion once again. "We need to decide what to do after Bella wakes up."

"Make her a part of the family of course." Esme stated. I knew she couldn't hold back any hope that Bella might finally be the one to become my mate, so I wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. I shook my head at her thoughts.

"I agree." We all look up in shock to see Rosalie twiddling her thumbs.

"YOU want Bella to stay?" I ask.

"I'm not so heartless to deny her shelter Edward! She didn't ask for this! She's just a newborn, and besides we can't let her go off on her own, that's practically genocide." She spits out at me. _Don't worry, I'm still apathetic to your precious Bella. _We growl at each other until Jasper calms us down immediately.

"What are we going to do though? Do we leave for Denali? Bella can't stay here! Even though we're remote enough, people still hike in the woods all the time." Emmett voices. All of a sudden, Alice goes stiff, signaling a vision. I prick into her mind, looking at the same scenario. I gasp, and Alice comes out of her trance.

"NO! We have to stay here, or at least for a little while longer. The humans will suspect us in the Chief's murder and Bella's disappearance. It would have been a silly rumor but people will start to take it seriously if we just disappear without a trace." Alice says. Jasper puts one arm around her shoulders, comforting her from the disturbing vision. It would be a witch hunt if we left now. Carlisle sighs, and goes to hold Esme's hand next to him.

"We could stay until the end of the school year." Emmett suggests. "Jasper, Rosalie and I can graduate for the thirtieth time, and we make some excuse to go back to Alaska." It's not a bad plan. We could keep an ear out on what people are saying about the murders at the same time. Everyone else agrees with the idea.

"It's settled then. We'll stay until the end of the school year and pack up. In the meantime, we'll have to make sure that Bella stays clear of civilization." Carlisle says. "We just need to do one thing."

"What's that?" I ask.

"We have to talk to the Quileute's."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Chapter title comes from Everybody's Changing by Keane.**

**Thank you for the wonderful response to the first chapter! Please leave a review! **


	3. You Will Become

**Disclaimer: Twilight was written by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter Three: You Will Become

BPOV

Fire.

Ice.

Pain.

Pure, unadulterated torture.

I could feel my nerves being ripped out apart as I writhed my body to calm it down. The man named Carlisle had continuously given me shots of pain medication to help, but it would never last very long. It had felt like months that I had been in this position, crying and screaming to try and rid myself of the agony that attacked my bones. I could feel the beads of sweat rolling down the crevices of my body, trying desperately to rid myself of the fever. A particularly strong spasm had me grip the sides of what seemed like a bed. I felt myself tearing the sheets and I wanted to feel guilty, but there was no way I could stop myself. Occasionally, someone would check up on me, feel my forehead, hold onto my deathly grip of a hand as I screamed louder and louder. I had no way of telling the time, my eyes were shut for good it felt like, and I could only go off of what I heard the people outside of the room were saying.

"She'll wake up soon."

"These three days have been painful for all of us. Time is never on our side when someone turns."

"Will she be thirsty Alice? Will she even take to our lifestyle?"

I couldn't process what they were talking about, but my subconscious was freaking out. It's been three days? This torture felt like months, years, decades. I whimpered as they talked more. I tried to strain myself to listen, to break off from the pain. Listen, I told myself. Listen and the pain will go away.

"Have you prepared everything for the meeting with the Quileute's?"

"Yes. We'll be meeting at the treaty line. Billy Black informed us that the people of Forks and La Push know of what happened to the Swans. They have search parties for Bella, but they are starting to give up. People are terrified. This happened to the Chief, for goodness sake." I recognized that voice. Who was that voice? It sounds like the man who has been giving me medicine. What was his name? I forgot it. I strained to remember names, to distract myself. I recognized the name Black. A harsh burst of ice ran through my veins and I screamed again. I was now drowning in liquid fire. I gagged and tried to scratch at where the fire was in my body, currently attacking me but I couldn't. Had my skin gotten harder? I felt colder. Maybe it was the fever.

"Edward, you'll be coming with me. I want Emmett and Alice there as well."

"Shouldn't I come?"

"Jasper, you have experience in handling newborns. When she wakes up, you can try and calm down her expected hysteria. Rosalie, are you okay staying here with Jasper and Esme?"

"I'm fine with not smelling the dogs."

"She should wake up in about an hour. She'll be scared. Try to keep her as calm as possible."

"Of course."

The conversation died and I was left to toss and turn on the bed that I was on. I could smell a slight floral smell in the room. Gardenias? Maybe it was Honeysuckle. My mouth water and I could feel something pool into the space underneath my tongue. God I was so thirsty. I tried to call out, just for some water, but the pain would not let me speak. My body started to cramp up. My heart started to beat faster, and I could feel pain rushing in at breakneck speeds towards my chest. My lungs started to collapse, and I couldn't breathe anymore. My throat choked up, a burning at the back of it. I tried to get up, but two pairs of hands held my shoulders down.

"Stay down, it'll help."

"Has it been an hour already?"

"No, we had about thirty minutes left until this stage."

Something overtook my heart and I was finally able to too howl, letting out the biggest scream I had since this pain was inflicted upon me. Any signs of fire and ice left my body.

My heart had stopped beating.

I was dead.

* * *

EPOV

"Where are they?" I ask impatiently.

"Just like the dogs to be late." Emmett mutters.

"Boys calm down, they're coming." Carlisle pinches his nose. I realize that I picked up this habit of mine from him. I grin a little, Carlisle may not have been my biological father but he was my father every bit.

"They're here." Alice jumps up from the hood of my car. I frown. I wish she wouldn't abuse my Volvo as much as she did. She needs her own car….

"Well maybe you can get me one as a present! I like yellow." She grins up at me, her short frame only coming up to the middle of my chest. I roll my eyes and smile widely. Alice was my closest sibling and we were willing to go to the ends of the Earth for each other, along with our other family members. It might have been that Alice and I shared odd gifts that we connected as well as we did.

"They're here." Emmett said somberly. We all straighten up and stand in a line right in front of the treaty line as they near us. There were four wolves, large and hulking over the figure in the wheelchair, rolling his way towards us. Emmett gags over the smell, and smirks at me. _Looks like only one took a bath. _I roll my eyes and try to hide my grin. Billy's russet skin was etched with lines from his growing age and the stress of leading the tribe over the years. A red furred wolf walked tall beside him, and sometimes would adjust the shawl over Billy's shoulders of the blanket covering his legs from the brittle cold. As they neared us, I could hear their thoughts clearer, and was shocked to find that the wolves were communicating in their heads with each other.

_Can we trust them?_

_ We have no choice. They know what the other nomad looks like, and they have her scent on small things so we can search also. They're helping us make it easier. _

_ I still don't like it. Why can't the Swan girl be destroyed?_

At this I growl audibly. They are finally on the other side of divide, and I glare at the spotted white wolf, and he bares his teeth at me in return. He must have been the one to suggest that Bella be destroyed. Carlisle clears his throat, and begins to speak.

"Thank you for meeting with us. I know this hasn't been the most ideal situation, but we truly are in need of your help."

Billy shakes his head and shows us his palm as he disagrees. "No, thank you Carlisle. We appreciate the warning, and I am glad to help. Now, what are the details of what is going on? You gave us very little to work with over the phone."

Alice bursts in all of a sudden. "I had a vision." The pack looks towards her incredulously.

_What the hell is she on?_

_ A vision? Is she clairvoyant or something weird like that? _

_ Or maybe she's a psycho. I still think the Cullens attacked the Swans._

_ Paul, shut up. Now is not the time. We smelt nomads all over the surrounding woods. _

Alice continues her story as I continue to rifle through the wolves thoughts. I learn that the largest wolf, the red one taking care of Billy, was his son Jacob. Even though he was the largest and clearly the most dominating, I'm surprised to learn that he's not Alpha, especially considering since his grandfather was tribe leader and Alpha of the pack. The pure black one, whose eyes shined like the tender brown Earth, was Same Uley, Alpha. The Brown wolf was Jared, whose thoughts were just a mix of confusion and anger, held nothing special as my eyes slit and I glared at the spotted white wolf. He must have been Paul, whose continued to believe it was our coven who in fact attacked Chief Swan and Bella. Our staring contest was interrupted at the end of Alice describing what had happened, all the way up until we had gotten home that fateful night.

Billy strokes the arm of his wheelchair. "And Bella is set to wake up soon, correct?"

Carlisle nods his head. "Yes, in about an hour." The red wolf-Jacob whines very softly. Jacob and Bella grew up together since their fathers were best friends, so they must have been somewhat close.

_ I never got to ask her out like I wanted to, and now she's one of THEM. God, she'll probably be even prettier too._

_ Jake, please refrain from being so emo. She probably would have said no anyways._

Jake and Jared started to nip at each other, but Sam silenced them with a steely glare. Billy chuckles softly. "I'm sorry about them. My son Jacob just phased about a week ago. Our senses detect danger far more in advance yet they never give us a clue." Billy stares at the ground as he explains, but I am too in shock to care. I'm at the realization that Bella is a vampire, or is turning into one as we speak. That's why I stayed away, so she could live out her human life in peace. I can't help but think what her life would looked like if Jake had finally gotten the courage to ask Bella out, to be his girlfriend. Would she have said yes? It's very likely that she held feelings for him before she was turned. They could have gone to the prom together, swaying softly under the bright, fluorescent lights of the Forks gymnasium. Bella would probably been too clumsy to dance, so Jake would set her on top of his feet to dance. They could have had a wedding day, Bella shrouded in a lace white veil and a conservative dress, her rosy blush peeking out as she looked up shyly at her groom, he standing there simply blown away speechless. Bella holding a newborn baby girl, exhaustion on her face and she smiled what could have been the biggest smile I had ever seen on, as she traced her finger down her baby's nose. Jake's nose. Bella's mouth. Bella's eyes.

Bella would have been such a wonderful mother.

I feel small pangs of hurt in my non beating heart. I am utterly confused as to why I care so much of what could have been if Jake had gotten together with Bella. Surely I'm just feeling guilty that Bella was unable to hold onto being a mortal. Yes, that was it. No one deserved this life. We weren't even friends as to where I should have even rescued her. If she had died, my bloodlust would have finally been able to disappear. I could finally breathe again in this tiny town. It would have been better if she had died, both of our pain would have been spared.

But I know that's not why I'm so bothered.

I don't why I'm bothered at all.

"How will you treat the newborn then?" Billy asks, pulling me out my reverie. "Will you take her further away from here? If she's joining your family, she MUST know the rules of the treaty." Billy implores. Yet another factor we'll have to deal with until school ends. A newborn's bloodlust would be too strong to control, at least one of us will have to pretend to be sick the entire rest of the year to help keep her at bay. We might have to move even further up into the woods where humans don't usually venture. My head ached at all the planning that would come soon.

"We're aware of the treaty terms, and we'll be sure to make notify Bella what they are. But just in case, we need you to know that it is very difficult to control a newborn. She'll be stronger, faster, deadlier at this stage in her new life than any os us are after decades." Carlisle explains softly. Billy seems to take this into consideration, but Sam nudges his muzzle against the wheelchair, causing Billy to sit up straighter, and his face gets harder.

"She may be unstable, but we cannot just do away with the terms. Keep her under the tightest leash you have. We will declare war if the need arises." The atmosphere has changed, and Alice has stiffened. Everyone watches her as she stays in her trance for a minute or so.

_So she does have visions._

_ Or she's a basket case. _

"Bella! She woke up!" Alice says. Everyone tenses, and we start to move into action.

"She has another half hour!" I say.

"She was a little impatient."

Emmett tosses Chief Swan's shirt that has the female nomad's scent to Sam, and he catches it in his mouth. Carlisle and Billy shake hands over the treaty line, and start to move into place when Billy yells out to us when we're near my car.

"Tell Bella that if she needs anything…..she can call me." We are all saddened by Billy's words. He lost his best friend, and his best friend's daughter was now in our care.

"Of course. Take care of yourself. Wrap that blanket tighter." Carlisle says. We all chuckle at his concern, and Billy gives a wry grin, and starts to roll his chair up the direction from where they came from, his son by his side. We stare at them for a moment, and then hurry into my car. I don't bother with seatbelts, so as soon as Alice shuts the back door, I push the gas pedal as high as I could get it, and we take off. I'm speeding down the highway, and the rain starts to pour, lightning cracking in the distance. The bright yellow bolts collided with the dissonance of the thunder, making for a spectacular light show over the forests and mountains. I sigh, only imaging what Bella must have woken up to. Her new life, beginning with the ultimate force of nature booming outside of her window.

"A nice night for some baseball." Emmett sighs. We wouldn't be playing baseball for a while. I turn into our gravel driveway, the glass house that we've grown to call home looked foreboding for once. An actual vampire castle. We run up into the main doorway, not knowing what to expect. Esme comes down the stairs, jumping two at a time, an oddity for her. She looks frazzled as she stares at each one of us.

"Bella woke up. And she's not listening to any of us. The worst is that she's thirsty."

I leap onto the stairs, running up them as everyone else follows behind. Why did we have to place her on the third floor, next to my room? I hear struggling and Rosalie telling Bella to calm down. I can feel the desperate waves of peace and calm that Jasper is sending out, but Bella has decided to have a full blown panic attack. I burst open the door and we all pile in, watching the scene unfold. Jasper and Rosalie both have a tight grip on each of Bella's arms, as she tried to tear away from them. Her long brown hair had even more shine to it now, bringing out the paleness of her skin. Her slender and curvy figure tried to fight against Emmett as he joined the struggle when he snaked his arms around her waist. I was too shocked and confused to describe her fully, forgetting everything when she turned her head towards me in a panic.

Her vibrant red eyes calling for help.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Chapter title comes from "You Will Become" by Glen Hansard.**

**Quick question for you guys- what are some songs that you think fits this story/situation? I would love to hear some suggestions from you guys!**

**I found some really dumb grammar mistakes in my first two chapters -_- I try to be really careful when I write up the chapters and edit too, but obviously I can't see everything, and when I do, I've already published it. So I'm truly very sorry if you find any mistakes in the chapters! I write these pretty late at night/whenever I have time because with preparing for my first year of COLLEGE and work and family/friends, that leaves me with little time to write. So forgive me on that aspect as well!**

**I hope you guys like the double EPOV and BPOV! **

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! **


	4. Bad Blood

**Disclaimer: Twilight was written by Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Chapter Four: Bad Blood

BPOV

The struggle against the three people holding me down was a losing one. My senses were tripping me out. What had happened to me?

"Let go of me!" I yell, yanking back my arm from the tall blonde girl, only for it to be grabbed again.

"Let her go! LET HER GO!" A copper headed boy yells, tearing one of the boy's arms off of my stomach. The rest of them stumble away, shocked that he yelled like that. I clutch my wrist to myself when I realize who the boy was and I could feel my eyes widen.

Edward Cullen.

He stares at me expectantly. The people who were grabbing at me are now standing by the door along with three more. The boy who had wrapped his arms around my stomach and tried to root me to the floor is staring at me with his arms crossed. His curly black hair was a little wet from some of the drizzling that I heard outside, and his large body was mostly muscles in his chest and arms. He noticed my staring and smiled softly at me, and his golden eyes had a small amount of mischief. The girl next to him had her hand on the curly haired boy's upper arm, and she flickered her eyes towards me and pursed her red lips as she tossed back her long blonde hair. She was statuesque, her long legs clad in skinny jeans and shiny black pointed heels. Her lean face showed no emotion and it unnerved me. The blonde boy stood against the wall, his angular face pointed, concentrating on something, maybe it was me. He was just as tall as the other boy, possibly a couple of inches shorter. His hair came to his temple, waving slightly at the ends, and his fists were tight with tension. The girl next to him might as well have been a child, except her figure and face had given no indication to it. Her incredibly short figure bounced up and down, along with a few tendrils of short black hair. She reminded me of fairies in all those old fairytales I barely remembered, ready to cause mischief. Her pointed chin was extended down her face as she grinned at me, clutching the blonde's left hand. She was stylish to say the least, along with the other girl.

These must be the Cullens.

"…Bella? Are you ok?" I turn my head towards the hesitant voice. I wonder what I must look like to these beautiful people. The woman speaking was around my height, with a kind face and amber colored hair that fell in waves down to her shoulder bones. Her tawny eyes gazed at me as her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips puckering slightly. She was a little rounder in the hip area then the other two girls, but it just added to her beautiful figure. I felt drawn to her, like a newborn just hearing its mother's voice for the very first time outside of the womb. She slowly approached me, and even though I felt the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I let her. She stretched her hand out to me, and I tentatively took it, shivering when I felt the ice touch me. It didn't bother me as much as it should have, but maybe because I had that awful fever that I was soothed by it. Her smooth pale white hand in mine gave me some comfort, and I must have visibly relaxed when she smiled largely at me, her pure white teeth shining.

"I'm Esme, Esme Cullen. I think you must have met my children through school, and Carlisle through the hospital." When he is mentioned, Carlisle walks up to us and extends his hand to shake mine, and I take it slowly. For a well accomplished doctor, he looks like he could be in his early twenties. His champagne hair was combed back, and his face was just as kind as Esme's. His eyebrows pulled together when he started to speak.

"Bella, I have to ask….how much do you remember of what happened to you?"

I tried to focus, but I felt a little lightheaded. I remember a tall figure in my bedroom, and his glowing red eyes looking at me from the darkness. Anything beyond that, I couldn't remember the details.

All I could focus on was the damn burning in my throat.

"Um…I remember there was a man, and he had these red eyes. He wanted something, but I'm not sure what it was, or if he even got it." I trailed off. Carlisle sighed. He made a motion for me to sit down on the bed.

"Please. Sit. We need to give you some information….you may not take it well." I give him a look, as I reach around to sit on the bed. Edward sits next to me, and I couldn't feel my heart beating out of its chest as I tried to look anywhere but his face.

Wait.

I can't feel my heart beating.

"My heart isn't beating!" I yell. No one is surprised, in fact they look a little relieved. As they stare at me, I get a horrifying feeling.

"…Am I dead?"

"Not quite." Carlisle explains. "We're vampires. You're a vampire Bella. You're one of us now."

"Stop lying to me."

"He's not lying." Edward steps in. I turn my head towards him, bewildered. "The man in your room…he was vampire. He wanted your blood, and he was very close to getting it, but thankfully, we were able to intercept him in time from completely draining you. We were too late to save you from this fate though." He bows his head, and he looked so pathetic and torn over my terrible luck.

"So…the burning and the torture…." I start off, hoping someone will answer my fears.

"That was your transformation."

I stare at the floor for a long time, twiddling my thumbs as I shivered. Esme was kind enough to hand me a warm gray sweater that had "Dartmouth Medical School" written on it. The warm fleece made me sigh as nobody moved within the silence that encompassed the room with all of us in it. The large brawny boy, Emmett, made a passing comment that I would be cold for the rest of my life now. The rest of my life. Eternity.

Trying to come to terms with something that has completely changed your life is hard enough, but on this type of scale it was pure torture. I started to feel the motions of sobbing in my body, my torso jerking as I breathed in to calm myself before the tears started to fall. I let out a sob as I clutched my arms to my chest and started to shake, yet I felt no tears fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. The small girl with black hair gingerly steps her way into my line of vision, and takes my hand from my chest. "Shh, it's ok. I'm Alice. I just know we're going to be best friends." She smiles at me, but I wonder about her words. I've never had a best friend, or a friend close enough to call a good friend. They were always just acquaintances that I would hang out with from time to time. I still feel no tears as I continue to sob at her words, because I know that she is just saying that we'll be best friends to get me to stop crying. If anything, it makes me cry even harder.

"She's distrustful of us." The blonde says. I remember that his name is Jasper, and his twin Rosalie was the beautiful girl who moved over to the window and stared out of it. Alice sighs, and smiles at me once again. "You'll see." My bawling slowly comes to a stop, but the burning in my throat rises once again, and I gag on the sensation. Next to me, I can feel Edward raise a hand above my back, but for some reason he doesn't put his hand on me. I feel him hesitate before he puts his hand and into his lap again. I am hysterical with fear and disgust, and it is understandable that they don't want anything to do with me.

The realization that I was now a vampire hit me hard, and it hit me harder that I would be drinking blood for however long I would live. Did vampires have a life limit such as humans? Could I eat something in lieu of blood? I fainted just at the sight of it, there is no chance that I would survive this life style.

"How long do we live for?" I choke out, my throat still on fire. Did vampires wake up with strep throat also?

Carlisle gives me a curious look. "We live forever." I give him an incredulous look. Forever? I sigh heavily and look down on the floor.

"Do I have to drink blood?"

"It's the only thing we can survive on. Anything else and we spend hours throwing it up." Emmett said. I wonder how many times he went through that personally. He grins at me like he knows what I'm thinking. "Too many times too count."

And suddenly I'm angry. I now know that Edward is a vampire, and this is how he saved me back in January form the van. His cryptic messages of why we shouldn't be friends were suddenly very clear. I turn towards him, intent on giving him a piece of my mind.

"This is how you saved me from the van! And now I'm one of you! How could you do this?!" I scream, standing up. He stands up also, looking calm in opposition to my blind panic.

"Bella, I couldn't tell you what I was, or what this family is. It was for your safety, and ours as well."

"Oh well look how safe we all are. I'm dead." I roll my eyes angrily. "Is this why you freaked out when I first moved here too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He struggles to come up with words for a minute. "Your blood….was so enticing to me. It took me the entire rest of the day to calm down. I had to move away, I couldn't risk your life. It would have ruined everything that I had built to this day. I'm fascinated by you Bella. I would have liked to be your friend, but it just wasn't possible."

I balk at his words. "Well why did you spare my life? If you drink blood…."

"We don't drink blood from humans. We drink blood from animals." He gives me somewhat of a smile, the dimple in his left cheek appearing for the brief time. I find myself staring when he clears his throat. "Our family in particular likes to think of ourselves as vegetarians. A small joke."

I look down at the ground, my discomfort becoming more apparent. Everyone noticed when I casually slip my hand to my throat.

"You're thirsty."

My eyes widen. I don't want to drink so quickly after waking up. "Can I wait?" I ask meekly, turning towards Carlisle. He shakes his head, small strands of hair coming down onto his forehead.

"No you can't. You're a newborn, and uncontrollable when it comes to your thirst. You have to drink Bella. It's the only way you can survive."

"Please." I beg. "I can't drink blood. I can't do that with my conscious, to know I'll be drinking someone's blood. "

"You don't have to drink human blood, Bella." Esme explains softly. "You can drink animal blood like us. It eases our conscious as well." Esme looked me in the eyes, and gave me a firm but kind gaze, and if I had to live with this forever, I knew what my choice was.

"…Alright." I give up.

* * *

The Cullens live in a secluded area, their three story glass house in the front of a grassy field. As we walked out on to the gravel pathway, I noticed the extensive gardening in the front and sides of the house, pots of mint growing along with gorgeous rose bushes of different shades of pink and red. Different perennials were spotted along in the soil, and even lavender grew here. Edward had to pull my elbow suddenly so I wouldn't walk straight into a tree filled with honeysuckles.

"Do you like the garden?" Edward asks quietly.

"Yes. It's stunning." I reply. I was enchanted with the hanging willow trees by a small creek east of the house, and my attention diverted to the bushes of bleeding hearts.

"Esme loves to garden. The garden in the back is even more visually stunning then what lays here." He smiled. I give him a small smile as we reach Jasper and Emmett by the yellow wrangler that was halfway out of the mile long driveway. Emmett perked up when he saw us, his arms going down to his sides as he rested his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Are you ready for your first hunt?"

"Not at all." I replied. We climbed in, and since I was so much shorter than the boys, I struggled with getting into the backseat. I hoped no one had seen when I was buckling my seatbelt until Emmett grinned back at me through his rear view mirror.

"Come on Bella, you have superhuman strength now and yet you can't climb into a car?" I waited for the familiar blood rush to my face when I was embarrassed but noticed it did not come. Did my blushing go away with vampirism? I wasn't opposed to that change. Emmett started to pull out of the driveway when I saw the others congregating by the door, watching us as we left.

"Are they not coming?" I asked. Edward looks back at me from the passenger seat with his stoic gaze, and I still felt a small fluttering when he looked at me in any way. His tousled bronze hair was a particular mess today, probably from running his hands through it too much.

"No, Carlisle thought it would be best if the three of us took you for your first time."

"How bad is it?" I ask softly, bracing myself as Emmett hits a rock and the wrangler rocks from side to side at an impossible speed while climbing up further into the mountains. They are all quiet, trying to think of how to respond, until they all started talking at once.

"Well the first time is usually…."

"So you get super thirsty right…."

"You're going to think you'll need a bib for a while…"

"Alright, I get it. It's going to be terrible." I grimace.

"It's just that for a newborn, we need to make sure there are no humans in the surrounding areas. You technically have no control over your senses when it comes to a bloodlust, especially since we are designed to drink human blood." Jasper answered.

"Do animals taste worse?" I ask.

"Ehh…let's just say that some wine is better than others." Emmett responded. He stopped the jeep in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees. I could smell the dew on the grass, and the slight floral scent of wildflowers breaking through the ground. I could now easily see a small ladybug on a piece of grass, shuffling its wings around in order to get more comfortable, the black dots easily recognizable. I counted five black dots on each wing, and watched as a glittering sapphire dragonfly grabbed a mosquito in midair and continued to chew on it as I made a face.

"So what do you want to try first? Our finest selections include grizzly bears, mountain lions, elk, deer, the occasional moose, and a personal hatred, beavers." Emmett said, enthusiastic. Jasper made a face as he shivered with disgust at the mention of drinking beaver, and Edward crinkled his nose as he sniffed around me, his height overtaking my small frame.

"Do you smell that?" Edward asks, his eyebrows furrowing as he settles down a bit. Jasper tenses a bit and all three of them realize what the smell was before it hit me too.

_Oh God._

The scent was a person. They seemed close enough but to me they felt like a thousand years away. A person covered in the smell of pine needles and woodsmoke was hiking up this way, and something pooled into the space beneath my tongue as I started to think about delicious it would taste. My feet started to pound the ground as I took off running, wanting to know what this person would taste like. The scratching in my throat hit a high as I pushed back branches and trees, ready to do anything to get to that vessel which carried my undoing.

Blood never seemed so sweet.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Cliffhanger! (Like you weren't expecting that!)**

**Chapter title comes from "Bad Blood" by Bastille.**

**This chapter took some churning out of me! **

**I recently came up with a story plot for The Hunger Games, and I am SO excited for it. I'm super stoked to get started on it and I've already come up with a basic outline. However, I want to finish or at least make significant progress with this story first before I even think about writing two fics at the same time. *sighs***

**I start college in 23 more days! AHHH!**

**You are welcome to leave a song suggestion! I highly encourage it!**

**Thank you for continuing to read! Please leave a review! :) **


End file.
